Will She Be My Valentine?
by MelMuff
Summary: A romantic fic between Bob and Dot that I wrote for the fan fic contest that AvA was hosting at Mayhem's Boards.


**

Will She Be My Valentine? 

** _  
  
By Melanie Monika Ouimet (aka MelMuff)  
_

  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own ReBoot or any of the characters. They belong rightfully to Mainframe Ent. I'm just borrowing them. Yadda yadda yadda! Same goes for the song.

**Author's Notes:** This fic was originally called "Valentine's Day Wish Come True" but I started to think that the little was too obvious so I decided to change it. Hope ya like the new title. This fic takes place after season 4 and the hunt is already over. It was my first entry for the Valentine/Spring fan fic contest that AvA was hosting. Enjoy!

  
~~~~~~~~~~

  
Bob approaches Dot from behind. "Dot! We need to talk."

Dot was surprised and shocked. She turns around reluctantly to face Bob. "Bob! I told you before. I'm still not ready to talk about it."

"Dot! We've waited long enough. I've been thinking about this for a long time now. So I've decided that if you're not going to come to me, I'm going to confront you about it."

Dot becomes peeved. "Bob! Maybe _you _think we're ready but **I **don't."

"Well I do. Look Dot! We're going to have to talk about this sooner or later. So why keep avoiding this?"

"Because I'm not ready. That's why!"

"But…"

"Look Bob! I've got to zip now. See ya later!" she tried to put it kindly then turned around to leave.

But before she could make a hasty retreat, Bob yanks her arm and forcers her to turn around and face him. "Dot, listen to me!"

"NO!" She pulls out of Bob's grasp then looks at him on the verge of tears. "Bob please…just leave me alone. I'm not ready."

"*Sighs* Fine Dot! I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone for now. But this conversation is far from over. And don't you dare give me that look. Remember that we're going to have to talk about this sooner or later. So we can't keep avoiding this forever." Dot weakly nods her head in agreement then leaves. Bob shakes his head in frustration then leaves as well.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dot enters her office, leans her back against the door and begins to cry. "Why? Why? Why did this…sniff…have to…sniff…happen?" Then Dot rushes to the desk and sits down in a chair, which she collapses upon bursting into tears. "Bob...I'm so sorry...for all the torment I've been putting you through. I don't deserve you. It's all my fault, not yours. Not yours at all! I was the one who betrayed you. I'm so sorry. I...um...that's it. I somehow have to convince you that you deserve someone far more better than me. But how will I do it? I'll have to come up with a plan real fast. I guess I'll have that talk with Bob tomorrow. He's right. The sooner I get this over with, the sooner I can get on with my life."

~~~~~~~~~~

Bob enters his apartment hastily and sits abruptly on his sofa with his head in his hands. "Damn! Why does she continuously avoid the subject? We really need to talk about this and she keeps delaying the inevitable. Why?" Bot gets up off the sofa and starts pacing around the room. "Why Dot? Why did you have to do this? I understand that you're too scared to talk about it but don't you have any consideration of my feelings?"

"Obviously not if you're berating yourself over it," Mike the TV said, which was met by a scowl from Bob's face.

"Not now Mike! I don't need your input on this one," Bob insisted upon.

"Aww! Come on! Maybe I can be as some assistance to you Bob," Mike pleaded with him.

"NO MIKE!!! Or do you want me to have Glitch disassemble you?" Bob warned.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top!"

"Glitch..." Bob aims Glitch towards Mike.

"Alright, alright! I'll shut up."

"Good!" The lingering silence started to disturb Bob. "Okay Mike! You can speak. This silence is killing me. But no speaking about Dot or giving me any advice. Understand?"

"Yes," Mike squeaked.

"Good! So any good shows on right now? It could really help take my mind off of things."

"Glad ya asked that! There's a good special on right now on about how a lone binome cries out for her lost love and will remain alone for the rest of her processing life," Mike says as he switches his screen to the channel.

"Mike! I said something to get my mind off of things, not to remind me more of it."

"Okay! Sorry, sorry!" Switches stations again. "How about how a binome wrote a song for the one he loves for Valentine's Day?"

"Mike!"

"Or how about buying the one you love this beautiful jade necklace for the special occasion, I repeat, Valentine's Day for 99.99.99.

"Mike I though I told you...wait...did you say jade necklace?"

"Yes, I did."

"That's Dot's favorite type of stone."

"Yes!"

"Are you trying to hint me something?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Perfect! Mike you're a genious."

"And you said that I wouldn't be any help to you. Huh, huh? Whadda have to say now?"

"Okay Mike! I'm sorry."

"YES!!! Ha ha ha ha! I got you. I was right for a change. Come on! Keep admitting it."

"Mike, don't push your luck."

"Sorry!"

"It's okay. Just thank the user that you are always persistence and don't give up that easily. Anyway, I forgot that it's Valentine's Day tomorrow. Even though we're not together, I should still get her something. Mike, go order that jade necklace and inscribe on the back it 'I will always love you forever! Love Bob'."

"Will do guardian!" Mike leaves.

"Thanx! She's gonna love it. And I'll give it to her tomorrow. This is so perfect. It might finally solve everything. Tomorrow being the right day and her being simply amazed at the gift I'll give her. Yes! It's so perfect. And the song idea isn't bad either. I would do that too except she or anyone doesn't know that I'm a really bad singer and I'll never admit it to them. They'd all downright laugh at me if I ever told them or if they ever found out. Anyway, I better prepare myself for tomorrow."

~~~~~~~~~~

The next day at the principal office, Dot calls Bob to her office. Bob's standing at the door with the present hidden behind his back and getting ready to enter her office. The door automatically opens and Bob steps through.

"Dot! I'm so glad that you called me to your office. I have something for you."

"Bob! This is serious."

"Whadda mean?" Bob frowned.

Dot casts her eyes on the ground. "Bob, please sit down. You'll want to be seated with what I have to tell you."

Bob does what she says and sits down in a chair situated infront of her desk. "Dot, is this about yesterday? Are you finally ready to talk about things?"

Dot finds the courage and looks straight up to his face and loses herself in his deep brown eyes. 'Dot, get a hold of yourself. You can do this. Remember, it's for the best.' "Yes Bob, I've finally come to my senses about it."

"It's about time."

"Well, you don't have to be rude about it."

"Sorry! I didn't mean it like that. It's just...it's been so frustrating for me lately. I'm sorry, okay?"

"No, I should be the one who's sorry with what I've been putting you through lately. I'm sorry."

"Lets just call it even, okay?" Now it was Bob's turn to lose himself in Dot's eyes as he stares at her. 'Wow! What a perfect feeling to receive on such a second. I feel light-headed and dizzy and her eyes of ethereal pools are truly beautiful.'

Suddenly he is disrupted from his thoughts by Dot saying, "No Bob, it's not okay. That's the exact point I was going to try to make. I do nothing but cause you pain. You deserve someone better than me."

"But Dot, understand that I don't want anyone else except you."

"No, that doesn't matter..."

"Then what does?"

"I wasn't finished. Please don't interrupt me?"

"Sorry!"

Dot looks down to the floor again as tears start to well up in her eyes and she starts to break down. "Bob...we can't...be together, okay? I'll never be able to forgive myself. How can you always put up with me if everytime I look at you, I'll always remember how I betrayed you. I can't stand it anymore." Dot looks up at him with tears flowing down her cheeks. "So that's why I'm putting an end to this. We're over, okay?"

"So that's it. We're over just like that. Before even anything had a chance to begin between us. No Dot! I won't accept that."

"Well you have to."

Tears start to well up in his eyes as well. "Dot, I can't stand it anymore either. But I put up with it because I love you and I always will. That hasn't changed and never will. I already forgave you and I'll always stick by you and help you through this guilt you feel. I'll always be here for you. I'm never going to give up on you. Never! And that's a promise."

"But I don't want your help. Bob please! Don't make this harder than it already is." Dot huddles over the desk bursting into a fit of tears.

"No Dot! You listen to me." Bob gets up, goes around the desk towards Dot, and hugs her in an act to comfort her. "Dot, you can't give up on us that easily. We were meant for each other whether you believe it or not, I do. Here! It's Valentine's Day and I got you a present. At least open it up. Do it for me please and then I'll leave. But trust me, I'll never give up."

Dot shoves Bob off of her and says, "BOB! When will you get it through that thick head of yours? I may love you and do want to be with you but we can't be together. Got it?"

"NO! I'll never get it. You start understanding that!" Bob said angrily then throws the present he got her at her, which lands on top of the desk infront of her.

Dot looks over at the gift and sniffles slightly. "Alright! I'll open the damn present just to make you damn happy."

"Good!" Bob snapped.

Dot opens it up and is surprised to see what's inside. She picks up the jade necklace in astonishment and is again on the verge of tears. "Bob, it's beautiful."

"Thanx! I know jade is your favorite stone so that's why I got you it. Go ahead an read the inscription on the back."

Dot does just that. "I will always love you forever! Love Bob." She breaks down this time with tears of happiness and looks over at him. "Oh Bob! This is so beautiful. Thank you!"

"Yeah! Happy Valentine's Day by the way!"

"Oh user!" Dot looks back at the necklace. "I completely forgot what second it was."

"It's something the user celebrates and calls it Valentine's Day. It's a second for lovers. So which you do want to be? Lovers or losers, never to be together if you continue this denial?"

"But I thought you weren't going to give up on us?"

"I don't think I have to do that in the first place now."

"Wha?" Before Dot could utter another word, Bob quickly came over to her and kisses her tenderly. Dot was surprised at first but immediately gives in and responds to the kiss. She moans slightly enjoying what's she's feeling. Bob deepens the kiss arching over her pushing her deeper into the chair and groans. He kisses her harder and she eagerly responds. Then suddenly as it started, Bob unexpectedly pulls away from her.

"Remember what you've been missing?"

"Yes," Dot says disoriently.

Bob smirks. "Now do you believe that we're meant to be together?"

"Yes!"

"Now be honest Dot, are you finally going to stop all of this? All of this torment and pain you've been inflicting upon the both of us?"

"I…I…"

"Relax Dot! Here! Let me!"

"Wha?" Bob takes the necklace from Dot and walks around behind her while putting the necklace around her neck.

"There!" Bob turns the chair around to take a good look at Dot wearing the necklace while she looks down at it. "It's looks beautiful on you."

Dot touches her it. "Yes, it does." Then she looks up at Bob with tears in her eyes. "Why thank you Bob! It's beautiful. I don't know what else to say."

"Say you'll be mine. It's Valentine's Day ya know. Okay! Maybe I'm being a bit too pushy?"

"A bit?" Dot giggles and so does Bob.

"Okay whatever! Here's what I propose. Don't give up on us that easily. Please give up a chance. If you still have your mind set on us not being together, at least be mine for the second if you can't be mine forever? That's all I'm asking for now. Please?"

Dot looks straight into Bob's gorgeous brown eyes and she loses herself in them again. She found that she couldn't say no to him and her yes start to well up with tears again. "Alright Bob! Just for this one second and then we'll see how things go from there."

'Yes!' Bob thought. While to Dot he said, "Thank you!"

~~~~~~~~~~

__

(AN: Okay! I'm a bit too basic to think of what happened between them for the rest of the second. The usual stuff anyway. Better yet, I'll leave it up to the reader's imagination. Anyway, I'll just skip to the end of the second now and see if whether or now Bob and Dot are still together. Although I think it's plainly obvious.)

It's now near the end of the second and Bob and Dot are sitting on a bench in Floating Point Park.

Dot really enjoyed the time she spent with Bob. She started to have second thoughts about them being over for good. 'Maybe Bob's right? I should stop fighting this. There's something between us that we can't deny and he's never going to give up on me. It's true. He's going to love me forever more.'

"So Dot, have you've come to a decision yet?"

"Yes Bob, I have."

'Please Dot, make my Valentine's Day wish come true and be mine forever.'

"I…gave this a lot of thought and I've finally reached a final decision."

"Yes?"

"Seeing that no matter what I do, you won't give up. And this second that I've spent with you have been nothing but wonderful so I've finally come to my senses. So yes, I'll be yours forever."

Bob plastered a huge smile on his face then kisses Dot urgently. She doesn't protest but responds eagerly again like before. Then he eases up and they both kiss tenderly but frantically know that they have the rest of their processing lives to spend together.

**__**

The End!


End file.
